


Everything Is (Not) Under Control

by Cynical_Love



Category: Fallout 4, Many A True Nerd - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fallout 4: YOLO, Fallout 4: YOLO Part 7, Gen, MATN, Many A True Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Love/pseuds/Cynical_Love
Summary: AU of MATN's Fallout 4: You Only Live Once Part 7 in which the Railroad's retrieval mission at Slocum Joe's doesn't go quite as Finn planned.
Kudos: 3





	Everything Is (Not) Under Control

“Everything was Fine”, Finn Allison tried to tell herself. She was only stuck having to try and get some McGuffin in a government facility full of murderous robots with a man who, while touted by The Railroad for his stealthy ability, seemed to be as Stealthy as a Mini-Nuke to a Deathclaw's face, all of this under a donut shop she would visit when she was over by Lexington. They had great jelly filled donuts.

A laser blast flying up over her head brought her back from the memories of her old life, before she had to contend with giant roaches and giant mosquitos and giant rodents and giant gnats and… lots of giant versions of old things. Apparently, radiation either melts your flesh off, flat out kills you, or makes you big. She shook her head from her mental dalliance. Murder Robots, focus. She looked over towards the bunch of Synths firing on her and Deacon’s position. She pulled back as a laser shot blasted the concrete she hid behind. If the Synths hadn’t destroyed the pipe that she had entered through, they could fall back to the power armor she had brought in case of this exact situation.

“Not quite what you were expecting huh?” Deacon yelled over the sound of lasers firing. He had a smile on his face as he blind fired back at the Synths.

“I was expecting you to be quieter.” She growled out as her mind raced to figure out what do with the Synths. She had 10 grenades on her but those had a chance to bounce around when tossed blind, and she didn’t want to learn how to dig shrapnel out of her liver without an anesthetic. But everyone in the wasteland learns one day, just like how everyone learns how to put an IV in your vein in the middle of a firefight so you can replace the blood you’ve lost due to a 10 millimeter round stuck in your shoulder.

“Sorry Al, I never shut up.” Deacon said with a smile as Finn pulled a grenade from her bag.

“If I get out of this alive, I’m going to kill you.” Finn said before leaning out and over-hand throwing a grenade towards the trio of synths, all grouped together, practically a Christmas present. All it needed was a bow on top. The grenade bounced along the floor between the legs of one of the synths. A smile danced along Finn's face, but then a blast came out of one the synths’ weapons and danced along Finn’s extended arm, sending pain through her body and a black burn mark down her arm, permanently marking this encounter on her body. Wincing as she swung back into cover, bracing as she did so. A loud boom shook the room and the sound of metal bouncing against concrete came to Finn and Deacon’s ears as a synth’s head bounced through the doorway before rolling to a stop, staring at Finn.

“S-S-S-Strange… Lower limb connections: N-N-Not F-F-F-Found.” The synth head said before shutting down.

“Shut up.” Finn said to both the severed synth head and Deacon, who had opened his mouth to do some quip. “Everything is under control.”


End file.
